Not Just For The Pictures
by Kat8790
Summary: This is a fic about the movie Age of Consent made back in 1969 with James Mason and Helen Mirren in it. If you seen the movie and loved it, read this. If you haven't seen the movie, read this anyway, summary of movie is inside if you want to know! Enjoy.


_**A/N: This**__** fanfic**__** is about Age of Consent. (spoilers are next if you haven't seen the movie and don't want to know) A awesome movie made in 1969 staring James Mason and the beautiful Helen Mirren. In the movie a Bradly Morahan (Mason) a painter goes on vacation in suggestion from his agent to an island in the hopes of having some privacy and able to work but instead he finds his muse in Cora (Mirren), a young girl who lives on the island with her grandmother. She is stuck in a horrible abusive situation living there and is working (and stealing) in order to save to run away. Morahan decides to help Cora raise the money by letting her model for him, nude. Eventually the grandmother finds out and threatens to have the law come in if he doesn't pay but the grandmother finds the money the girl has hidden and tries to take it but Cora won't have it. When she tries to get the money back from her grandmother, an accident happens in the struggle and her grandma falls off a cliff and dies. In the end Brad tells Cora how much she has done for him and how much he cares for her. It ends with them kissing in the ocean. **_

_**A/N 2: I really enjoy this movie so much and that is why I decided to write this and I hope you enjoy reading it. **_

**Chapter 1**

Cora stayed with Brad that night her grandmother died. She couldn't imagine staying in that shack with a corpse. In all honesty Cora wasn't exactly sure how to feel about her grandma's death. Okay, sure, she wasn't extremely distraught about it, especially after all the woman had put her through, but the woman still raised her…sort of. She should feel some remorse for her grandma's death right?

Oh who was she kidding? The woman was horrible. She treated Cora like the scum on the scum on the bottom of her ratty old shoes. She was never going to let Cora leave. She was determined to keep the young girl there in her control. Cora was determined to get away and in someway she did. She knew it might seem cruel to others to say this but she was happy her grandma was gone. People say you can always find the good in someone but the good in her grandma must have run away too because she couldn't think of anything that was good about that woman. So being truly honest with herself Cora wasn't upset at all. She was quite content.

The cop and the funeral/morgue director came that next morning to retrieve her grandma's body. Brad stood next to her as sort of a support system as they took her away on the boat. Cora tried to look as sullen as possible. She didn't make any plans for a funeral, not just because she couldn't afford it but also it didn't matter. The woman was horrible. No one would show up. Cora was all her grandma had and there was no way she was going to show. They were just going to put the old woman in a pine box in the welfare section of the cemetery. Her grandma was dead; nothing would bring her back, for which she was thankful; Cora was just going to move on.

Move on to what was what people wanted to know. The cop asked her what she would do and he seemed genuinely concerned. She just told him she would continue with what she was doing. Cora was independent. She always had taken care of herself and would continue to do just that. She may be 17, soon to be 18, but she knew how to take care of herself.

There was just one small issue though that needed to be addressed, Brad. He had admitted he cared for her the night her grandmother died, well he more than cared for her, he loved her but he hadn't mentioned it since then or gave any indication of any sort of intentions he had whatsoever. Was it because she was so young? That didn't matter, at least not to her. So what if he was almost forty years older than her. Age was just a number. She cared for him too and that night she wasn't just going to tell him, she was going to show him.

You see tonight was sort of a special night. Tonight she would turn 18 and she would be of age. _**(I'm unsure of the coming of age in Australia so I just guessed.) **_Sure her grandmother had threatened with the whole she is underage, she was at the time but now, a few days later, she would be 18. She was excited and a little nervous if she wanted to admit it. Cora wasn't sure how Brad would take her forwardness but she knew she wanted to do this. She wanted to do this before he left. He had casually mentioned he was leaving at the end of the week. She would be sad to see him go but maybe someday she would see him again. She did have enough money saved to soon leave this place and she couldn't wait but right now she wanted to focus on having Brad all to herself, even for just one more night.

It had been a normal day for them. When the cop and funeral/morgue director left they had gone on about their day as normal. She modeled and he painted her. She took a few breaks to rest and unfortunately at one point in the day Ms. Marley had come to see how she was doing. The woman was nice and all but also very hard to get rid of. It was a good thing though she had been clothed at the time. It wouldn't have been very good if she had shown up while Cora posed on the beach naked at the edge of the water. Ms. Marley wouldn't understand their work.

"I think that's it for the day." Brad said as he finished a few touches on the painting.

Cora was currently lying in the sand near the edge of the water again. This was the second day they worked on this one. She nodded and stood up, not immediately getting her dress that was sitting next to him on the sand. "Is it good?" she asked walking up casually, still not getting her dress.

Brad didn't even look at her. He smiled at the painting and nodded. "Yes, it's very good."

"So the posing went well?" she asked, still not getting dressed.

"Yes, very well Cora, you're a great model, as always."

Cora sighed as he continued to stare at the painting instead of the completely naked woman standing next to him. She just grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head quickly before tying the rope around her waste to secure it. "I guess I could do some fishing. I'll see you later." She said waiting for a reaction.

He just smiled, still not taking his eyes from the painting, and nodded. "Yes, I'll talk to you later." Cora wanted to fume. She didn't want to act like a spoiled child though. She supposed she would just go fishing. She turned and walked away only to be stopped by Brad. "Oh, Cora…" he said finally looking up. She turned. "I was wondering if you would come by later. I need to discuss a few things with you."

Cora smiled big and nodded. "I'll be there, after sundown?"

"Perfect."

'Perfect.' Cora thought to herself as she walked back to her place to get her things. It would definitely be the perfect time to give herself to Brad. She knew she wanted to wear something special, her yellow dress was the only other dress she had. She would wear that and put her hair up, maybe a little eye make-up. She wanted to look pretty. She knew tonight had to be the night.

Cora couldn't believe her nervousness when she arrived that night. She smiled when he opened the door to greet her but he barely glanced at her before turning away. What was wrong with him? She had to wonder if something had changed since he told her how much he cared. Maybe he just meant it in a friendly way? She didn't understand why he was being this way. She hoped tonight she would find out.

"I made crabs. Would you like some?" he said pointing to the table that held the small food.

Cora smiled. "It looks wonderful." She replied. She simply walked in and sat down crossed legged on his bed. After a few days modeling with him she felt very comfortable. She had to be. The man did see her naked all the time. "Well, let's eat." She said with a smile. No need to rush tonight.

They dug into their meal quickly and ate in silence. Cora noticed that Brad seemed a little…strange. He missed hitting his crab and hit the table. He already hit his thumb twice and almost tossed his small hammer out the window that was letting in a cool breeze. Something was definitely going on and Cora wanted to know but she would find out later, time to put her plan in motion.

"So…" Cora began taking a sip of her water. "Guess what today is."

Brad looked up and saw her smile. What was today? "Um, Thursday?"

Cora laughed and shook her head. "Well, yes it is Thursday but there is something else."

He stared at her utterly confused as to what she was getting at. "Are you planning on telling me?" He asked a few seconds later when he received silence.

She laughed again. "It's my birthday." She replied with a big smile on her face.

Brad's eyes widened. "Really?" She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you a gift."

"I wanted to wait."

Brad looked at her funny. "Why?"

Cora shrugged and looked down at her food. "I just wanted to wait."

"Well now I have to give you something."

Cora shook her head as Brad stood up and started looking around. "No, don't do that. I don't want anything."

"No, no. I have to give you something."

She watched as he was looking over paintings. She didn't want a painting. She wanted him. Cora wanted to just have one special night before he would have to leave. She stood with his back still to her and she began unbuttoning her dress. When finished she let it slide from her shoulders but not quite down to the floor yet.

"How about a painting?" he asked staring at a lovely painting of her she had admired a few days before. It was while she was under the docks in the water, leaning against a post. Thankfully no one came that day and it was one of her favorites.

Cora took a deep breath before replying. "There is actually something I want."

"What's that?" he asked, still not turning around.

"Well…" She held her breath as she let her dress fall to the floor. It didn't make any noise and she waited until he turned.

"What is…" He turned but he stopped short of his question when he saw the young girl standing there naked. Yes he had seen her naked before but that was when she was his model. He looked at her during that time as a model, someone he was painting, not someone with any type of sexual desire. But now as she stood there, baring herself to him, he felt nervous. This wasn't right. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what she was after but he had tried hard for the past few days to let what he told her on the beach drift. Sure they kissed but she was too young. Nothing could happen.

Brad gulped and averted his eyes, fearing if he had kept looking he might not listen to that little voice inside his head that told him no. "Cora, put your dress back on."

She frowned. So he could only stand to look at her when she was his model? Was she that hideous when he was looking at her as a woman? "No." She refused.

"Please." He asked without looking up.

Cora didn't reply. She didn't pick up her dress. She ignored the dress. She moved around the table in order to be closer to where he was standing and she watched as he backed up. She stopped and she felt like she was ready to cry. "Am I that hideous?"

"No!" he replied, finally looking up but only into her eyes. "Of course not but you can't…I can't…" He sighed and rushed around her and picked up her dress, trying to hand it to her.

Cora took a step back and refused to take it from him. "Why?"

He still wouldn't look at her. He just sat down and placed the dress out in front of him hoping she would take it. "You're young and I can't. I'm sorry. You've given me back something I will be so grateful for but this wouldn't be right. Please take the dress." He still didn't look up but he was relieved when he felt the dress being pulled out of his hands. He would keep his head down until he knew it would be safe to look up again. But that turned out to be unnecessary because Cora tossed the dress to the floor and climbed into his lap.

"Do you really think I care about the age difference?" she simply said before kissing him straight on the lips. That was it. That was the last straw. He couldn't stop himself. He was a man and a legal of age young naked woman sat herself in his lap. Would it be wrong to say yes? Of course. Could he regret it in the morning? Possibly. Would it be completely unorthodox to continue with this? Absolutely. Did he care at this moment? Hell no.

Her lips were soft, her skin was soft, her hair was soft…she just felt so wonderful under his hands. He felt sort of like a drunk. All of his 'don't do this, its wrong' thinking was pushed to the back of his mind as she continued to undress him and rub her naked body against him. He didn't know what to do except to just accept it and allow what he had set himself up for to happen. He will admit it. He loved this girl…woman but she was almost forty years younger than him, that's what made him almost stop. But he didn't. He would continue, as much as she allowed him to.

* * *

"What we're we thinking." Brad said an hour later as they lay in each other arms. The lamp had long since burned out and he had made love to her, slowly and gently of course being it was her first time but he couldn't believe he went through with it. He knew he would feel this way. He felt like he was taking advantage of her. He did the one thing her grandma said he couldn't do. What if Ms. Marley found out or the copper? What if Ms. Marley heard? Oh good god he couldn't take that if it happened. He wouldn't be able to talk himself out of that one! Of course she was of age now but that didn't matter. She was still so young!

"You think too much." Cora said in a groggy voice as she snuggled up to his chest under the comfortable blankets.

"Well one of us has to because obviously you aren't."

"You also worry too much." She said with a smirk.

Brad tried to glare at her in the darkness but it didn't work considering they couldn't really see, they only had the moonlight to go by. "I have a right to be worried. Do you realize what will happen if anyone finds out about this?"

"Of course…" Cora said with confidence as she sat up in the darkness. "Nothing."

"How do you…?"

"Because…" she said cutting him off. She could hear a bit of anger in his voice. "I am 18 now. I have a right to chose who I am with. They won't do anything to you unless I say so. You might get dirty looks…"

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said pointing to her face.

Cora furrowed her eyebrows. "About what people with think?" He nodded. "Forget about other people. People stink." She said with a giggle. "Honestly, you need to stop worrying. If I didn't want this to happen I wouldn't have let it."

"But I shouldn't have let it." He said with a sigh. "You're young. You don't know what you want and you certainly don't want to me strapped with me."

"I do know what I want." She laid her head back down on his chest and wrapped her arms around his bare middle. "I want you. I've gotten close to you over this past two weeks. I more than just want you Brad…I love you." She said the last part quietly. She never said it out loud and she was afraid of what it would sound like. It sounded perfect to her. She needed to know something though. "Do you love me?"

Brad sighed. "You know this is just…I'm not the best man for you, you know? I am old. I'm cranky. I have me moods. I am a painter. I don't make a lot after giving most of it to me ex-wife. That's no kind of life for you. The life of a wife's painter is rough. I can't let…" He stopped and groaned, not in pleasure, well sort of, but more out of frustration when he felt her soft lips along his chest and neck. "I'm not even that great to be around. I'm boring. I'm always working. You won't like me after…"

"Do you love me or not?"

There was a few seconds of silence for he replied, "You know I do, you…bunch of crazy…girl." It was true. He did love her. Damn her. "Damn you and you're ability to be loved so easily." He kissed the top of her head and couldn't help but smile when her laughter penetrated.

**

* * *

**

**30 years later…**

"Why did we have to come here?" said an annoyed fifteen year old boy as he jumped from the boat and onto the dock.

"Because it's important to Mom and Dad you worm." Said another fifteen year old but female.

"There's nothing to do here." The boy continued to complain.

"Swim…comb the beach…fish, it will be fun!" said a 28 year old carrying a 3 year old in her arms. "You will enjoy it and we get to see this place."

"Yeah…" said the boy, "The mysterious place where Dad met Mom. We all heard the story…or lack of it."

"This is why we brought you all here." An older woman said stepping up behind them. "We want you to finally know and see. I think it will be the best family vacation."

"Cora…darling…" said an old man stepping up behind her. "Maybe we should let them stay in town, a lot more to do since we've been here."

"Brad, sweetheart…we brought them here for a reason. They're not getting out of it." Cora said with a glare. "Now where is your brother? I thought he was with us."

If you wondered if Brad and Cora make it they did. They made it 30 years so far. After that night Cora gave herself to Brad she felt no need to stay on the island. The only one there was Ms. Marley. She felt bad for the older woman but if Cora wanted to get on with her life she was going to have to leave. She left with him and stayed with him. They actually lived together for a year before they married. There was a lot of controversy about Brad marrying a girl so young but over the years he had proven their relationship to be true. In fact their relationship was great.

They we're blessed with four children and three grandchildren. Their oldest Olivia was twenty eight, married to a musician, she was a lawyer, and had one daughter named Cora after her grandmother. Their second oldest was Bradley Jr. was twenty five, a painter (much to the pain of his father who didn't want him to have to feel the struggle of a painters life), married to a writer and had one year old twin boys, and finally there were the surprises that arrived ten years after Bradley Jr. was born, their fifteen year old twins Adam and Heather who were still in school and only two years away from graduating. Cora loved her family so much. She couldn't imagine a better life.

Their life had been such a blessed one besides children. The paintings that Brad had painted of Cora made a pretty penny when sold and he was happy to be able with that money to provide for his family the way he felt was right. He continued to use her as his model for years to come. Some paintings were nude but some were a little more personal than that even, such as her holding their babies, reading to their children, breast feeding their children, or even of her just lying in the hammock of their backyard. The work he did with Cora was always the best work he ever did according to critics and his agent. He tried other things, other muses, but his family always brought out the best work he ever did and the best of him.

"He ran back to get more paint from the store, him and the twins are coming on the other boat with Robert and Celia." Robert was of course Olivia's husband and Celia was Bradley Jr. wife.

Cora rolled her eyes. "He can't just leave his work alone for two weeks, can he?"

"Dad brought paint too." Adam said as he helped the driver of the boat lift their things from it.

Brad looked away when he felt Cora's glare on him. He turned to help his son unload. "I swear he can never leave just for a little while." Cora mumbled.

"I thought you liked it when Dad painted?"

"I said I liked it when he painted me." Cora laughed and Olivia rolled her eyes. "All right come on, help me take some of this stuff up to the shack and then you guys can head to the hotel." About ten years ago the island finally reopened that little hotel on the island. Their children would be staying there while Cora and Brad took over the shack that had been there for all these years. Cora was excited because once they moved away from the island they hadn't been back. They had gotten married, had children, and just became too busy to visit back to this place.

"Here honey, let me take that." Brad said as he stepped up beside her.

Cora shook her head. "No, I can take it. You just need to rest. That's what we're here for."

"I may be 85 yeas old but I think I can handle a small box, now hand it over."

Cora reluctantly handed it over. She didn't like giving him too much to do since his heart attack last year. He may still be sort of fit and able to take care of himself but he was still an old man with a very old heart that wasn't going to allow him to do such strenuous things and Cora wasn't going to allow him either. As much as he loved his wife of 30 years it irritated him when she served salads and forced nasty green vegetables down his throat. She even wouldn't allow him to drink anymore. She claimed it was all for his health and he was sure she had good intentions but he was going nuts with all this healthy eating, not that he was a pig before but at least he got to eat steak, not anymore!

When they arrived at the shack Cora just grinned widely. She didn't know why they never came back here. It would have been nice to visit where their amazing relationship started and yes it was still an amazing relationship despite all the negativity they got from others. When they first were married other people always thought she was his daughter, one even said granddaughter. It really put a dent into their relationship the first few months. Brad would say she should just go find a new life with someone younger, someone she deserved but Cora stayed and now 30 years later, her now 48 years old and he was 85, their love couldn't be stronger.

They only took an hour to get their things together and straighten up just a little. By then the others had arrived and now they were all down at the beach, soaking in the warm afternoon sun and enjoying their time together. It was in fact the very place where the first modeling Cora did for Brad and where Cora and Brad finally told the entire story of how they met because when the kids were growing up they always left out bits and pieces.

"So…" Adam said as he lay down on the sand, "this is where you seduced mom huh?"

"Adam…" Cora said from her beach chair.

"What? I'm just asking some questions, hoping to get some answers and tips."

"Tips?"

Adam gave a smirk that looked just like Brad's. "Yeah, I want to know if I tell women I'm a painter will they take their clothes off for me…seriously mom, you fell for that?"

Everyone laughed except Cora who threw a beach towel at her child. He dodged it and ran off into the ocean. Cora shook her head and turned to the others. "Bugger off." She said as she moved to sit in her husband's lap. Brad smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife. The others just smiled and did as they were told.

Cora couldn't help but smile as she watched her children and grandchildren play and swim in the ocean. She never thought in a million years that the one day she stopped to ask a simple question of what he was painting would turn into something like this. "Can you believe this?" she asked Brad pointing to the ocean. "Two generations out there."

He smiled and tightened his grip. "Yes, it's wonderful."

"And to think 30 years ago you were ready to turn me away." She teased.

"You had just turned 18! You were immature you didn't know what you wanted. I still think you're nuts and that any moment you could realize how these 30 years could be a mistake."

Cora rolled her eyes. She knew he was teasing her. He knew she wasn't going to leave him any time soon. She loved him too much. "I may have been 18 but I knew what I wanted. I saw what was in front of me and I decided to go for it and these past 30 years have been wonderful." She smiled after that statement and planted a good kiss on his lips.

Brad broke away, a little breathless, but still in a teasing mood. "Yeah, well, you're not even 50 and I'm 85." He sighed and watched as Cora shook her head in annoyance. He knew how to make her feel better. "Are you still gonna love me even if I live to be 100 and I'm as wrinkled as a raisin?"

Cora laughed. "Absolutely because I'll be 63 by then and just as wrinkled."

Brad scrunched his nose and shook his head. "Nah, you'll be just as beautiful as you were when I first saw you."

That melted her immediately and despite the warm sun she still snuggled close to him and sighed against his body. "And you'll be just as handsome when you're 100."

Brad couldn't help himself. "I sure hope you're this senile by then."

She laughed and playfully smacked him on the chest as she looked into his beautiful eyes and said in the sweetest tone Brad ever heard, "Bradley Morahan I will love you until the day, god forbid, you die."

And she did love him until he past 21 years later at the age of 106. Cora Morahan swore in front of her children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, when they lowered her husband into the ground that she would never love another man as much as she loved Bradley Morahan; the man who gave her a family, a life, and the greatest love she could ever know.

**The End**

**_A/N: Hope you liked it! And even if you read it and not watched the movie, the movie awesome and you should see it. Go rent it, even if you have seen it already, rent it again! Helen Mirren gets naked in it if that helps. Reviews are love!_**


End file.
